Satu Tangan di Stir, Satu Lagi di Persneling
by Aldomira
Summary: Apalagi yang Kyungsoo cemaskan, tertinggal ferry? Dokumen yang baru datang? Sehun tidak peduli, yang penting keduabelasan bisa ke laut lagi seperti dulu, lalu dia dan Kyungsoo bisa memilih antara Cancun atau Ibiza. Sehun/Kyungsoo, ide yang muncul di Puncak.


Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Warning: Typo dan OOC, waspada crack pair dan nama tak dikenal.

Note: Aku teringat seseorang yang sepertinya mulai kusukai. Aku kenal dia Agustus ini, dia setahun lebih muda dariku, itulah penyakitku, selalu suka seseorang yang lebih muda kalau tidak yang jauh lebih tua. Kami sama sama preman sekolah, kami menantang guru di jalan kami masing-masing, dan kami saling geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah satu sama lain.

Lalu, ini serius. Walaupun sama sama anak nakal, aku tidak berani menunjukan ataupun memelihara rasa semacam ini untuknya. Rasanya itu, aku seharusnya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi karena dia layak mendapatkan perempuan yang tidak sekacau aku. Dia pantas dengan perempuan modis yang manis dan bersemangat, bukannya dengan teman sesama premannya yang ketus, dingin, dan error seperti aku yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya.

+STSSLP+

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu!"

Kyungsoo hanya melirik sebentar mendengar seruan itu, sedikit menghela napas lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku tahu, Sehun. Diamlah."

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Soojung." kata Sehun singkat. Soojung cuma mengejeknya dari jauh.

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Sehun lagi, dia bertumpu pada meja Kyungsoo. Kini yang jadi pembatasnya dengan Kyungsoo cuma meja dan laptop.

"Aku tahu, Sehun. Diamlah."

Sehun berpikir, dia sudah lama merasakannya, Kyungsoo dan Soojung itu mirip, sama sama sinis-sinis manis, tapi dia lebih minat pada Kyungsoo daripada Soojung.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepuluh menit lagi jam lima." jawab Sehun, dia melihat jam dinding di ruangan Kyungsoo, kira kira jam segitu.

"Sebelas menit lagi jam lima." ralat Soojung. Sehun heran, kenapa gadis itu dengar-dengar saja, apa dia meninggalkan kupingnya di meja Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo diam, konsentrasi pada e-mail terakhir yang harus dikirimnya pada bos.

"Masih lama tidak?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak."

"Nanti kita ketinggalan ferry-nya."

"Nah," mulai Kyungsoo dengan tetap tenang, "itu dia yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?" sela Sehun.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja cinta, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo mulai risih, makin lama anak yang lebih muda setahun darinya ini makin kurang ajar saja.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus naik ferry?"

"Karena aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu." jawab Sehun manis, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang menurut Kyungsoo konyol, "Aku ingin naik mobil dengan atap terbuka, menyalakan radio, dan mendengarmu bersenandung mengikuti lagu."

"Terimakasih, aku lebih suka pesawat."

"Tapi mana bisa pesan tiket sekarang, Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun.

"Baiklah, dan kau harus bilang selamat tinggal padaku selama beberapa hari."

"Kenapa!?" tanya Sehun tidak terima.

Kyungsoo menutup laptopnya, "Pertama, ada rapat dengan bos-ku, kemudian pertemuan dengan orang Amerika dimajukan jadi ke minggu depan, kemudian ada workshop, lalu aku harus survey tempat untuk acara diklat."

"Ah, ya ampun..." keluh Sehun, walaupun harusnya Kyungsoo yang mengeluh. Tapi serius, jadwal Kyungsoo menurut Sehun itu parah sekali, "Kenapa jadwalmu seperti puzzle?"

"Puzzle?"

"Iya, puzzle, rumit dan berantakan." jelas Sehun.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, "Tapi kalau dikerjakan akan jadi rapi dan jelas, kan?"

"Ah, iya, kau benar."

Kemudian Kyungsoo berkemas, "Kau mau berangkat, tidak?"

"Tentu saja mau!" seru Sehun, sementara Kyungsoo segara pergi melewati pintu sambil menenteng dua tas.

Kyungsoo bahkan lupa pada teman seperjuangannya, Jung Soojung, "Soojung-ah, kami duluan!" seru Sehun.

"Masih punya sopan santun rupanya kau, Sehun!" Soojung tertawa, "Semoga akhir pekan kalian menyenangkan!"

"Terimakasih!" seru Sehun, dia lalu menyusul Kyungsoo yang pergi sesuka hati.

Dengan berlari kecil, Sehun bilang, "Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk pergi, Kyung, sabar saja."

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun, "Apa itu berarti sama dengan banyak uang?"

"Mungkin, tapi itu sudah pasti sama dengan banyak cinta yang bisa kutunjukan untukmu."

"Apa itu sama dengan banyak waktu berdua?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sehun penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak buru buru masuk ke tempat yang privat daripada lama lama di tempat umum."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, otaknya butuh waktu mencerna kalimat panjang dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mengajakku? Kau baru saja mengajakku!? Kau Kyungsoo!? Apa kau benar benar Do Kyungsoo!?"

Kyungsoo berbelok ke mesin absen dan Sehun mengikutinya, "Terserah bagaimana kau mengartikannya." kata Kyungsoo, karena Sehun tidak salah juga.

Kyungsoo absen pulang, lalu Sehun juga.

"Apa kita akan pergi jauh? Ke Cancun atau Ibiza, begitu?"

"Jangan mimpi, Oh Sehun. Uang darimana?"

"Ayolah, uang bisa dikumpulkan. Kita, kan, masih muda, masih ada banyak waktu, Sayang." kata Sehun, "Kecuali kalau kau lebih senang menghabiskan waktu kita dengan berduaan di tempat privat katamu itu."

Kyungsoo memberi Sehun menyum mengejeknya, "Terserah padamu, Oh, terserah."

"Oh, ayolah, Kyung," pinta Sehun, "kita akan ke Cancun atau Ibiza, kan?"

"Hm," Kyungsoo pura pura berpikir, "kalau kau berhasil mengumpulkan uangnya, aku ikut denganmu."

"OK! Tantangan diterima! Jangan kaget kalau aku bisa memberangkatkanmu sampai Barcelona."

Kyungsoo tertawa, dia berbelok ke parkiran, "Aku tunggu tiket pesawatnya, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa, dia berjalan duluan ke Hyundai-nya, Kyungsoo langsung memasukan tasnya yang berisi pakaian ke dalam bagasi.

"Masukan juga yang satunya, Kyungsoo." kata Sehun.

"Tidak, ini pekerjaan." tolak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, masukan saja, apa yang kau cemaskan, coba?"

Kyungsoo diam, memandang Sehun dengan menyelidik.

"Masukan saja, Do Kyungsoo-Hyungnim." kata Sehun, dia bahkan sudah memanggil Kyungsoo sesopan yang dia bisa. Sehun merebut tas Kyungsoo dan membuangnya ke bagasi pada akhirnya.

"Nah, kan." kata Kyungsoo saat Sehun menutup bagasi.

"Apa lagi?"

Kyungsoo membaca layar ponselnya, "Ada dokumen yang baru datang, kata Soojung."

"Sore sekali, mungkin tidak penting."

"Semua dokumen itu penting, Sehun."

"Ok, mungkin tidak terlalu mendesak."

Kyungsoo mengetik pada Soojung dan menunggu balasan, "Kau benar, itu dokumen untuk hari Jum'at depan.

"Nah, kan!"

"Apa?"

Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, Kyungsoo." kata Sehun, dia masuk ke sisi kanan mobil.

"Omong-omong-"

"Sabuk pengaman dulu sebelumnya, omong omong." sela Kyungsoo, dia tidak suka pakai sabuk pengaman setelah mobil berjalan, rasanya seperti diburu buru.

"Omong omong," Sehun menyalakan mobil dan keluar dari parkiran kantor dengan mulus, "aku pasang turbo di mobil ini."

"Bagus." kata Kyungsoo dengan niat mengejek, lagipula turbo itu untuk apa? "Mau balapan liar, bukan?"

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin cepat saja kalau kau minta aku menjemputmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa, dia jadi agak tertarik dengan turbo, "Sudah test drive? Pernah lari seberapa kencang?" tanyanya.

"Aku cuma berani 140, kalau 160 bisa bisa mobilku terbang."

"Jadi seperti L Infinite, ya, MV yang mobilnya berputar-putar itu."

Sehun tertawa geli mendengar Kyungsoo, bisa bisanya Kyungsoo yang serius dan berlidah tajam sampai meracau kesitu. Sehun tertawa terus.

"Berhenti tertawa, Sehun."

"Aku hanya membayangkannya saja."

"Bisa bisanya kau tertawa membayangkan hal begitu."

Sehun tertawa lagi, itu karena Kyungsoo yang bilang begitu, coba kalau Chanyeol pasti tidak ada apa apanya.

"Hm, ayo coba lari di 140, Sehun."

"Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan turbo-nya."

"Hm." tapi Kyungsoo terlihat senang.

"Pas sekali, sebentar lagi kita masuk jalan bebas hambatan, aku akan jadi sedikit nakal."

"Kau selalu nakal, Sehun." kata Kyungsoo.

Dan percepatan yang cepat ke 140 benar benar terasa cepat, telinga Kyungsoo berdenging. Sehun menyetir zig zag dari jalur untuk mendahului ke jalur truk kemudian mendahului mobil di jalur untuk mendahului. Dia bukan lagi nakal, dia gila.

"Apa kita baru saja melewati polisi!?" tanya Kyungsoo panik. Dia ingin ke Jeju, bukan ke kantor polisi.

"Tenang, Kyungsoo. Mobil polisinya mogok."

"Bagaimana kau tahu!?" Kyungsoo melihat dari spion ke arah mobil itu.

"Ada asap di mesinnya."

Lagi lagi, "Kau benar." Sehun ini sepertinya mulai mendalami tentang mobil.

"Makanya jangan terlalu panik." kata Sehun.

Tapi melihat kecepatan Hyundai ini cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo menatap malas pada Sehun. 80, "Kau juga jangan terlalu panik, Sehun."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun berlagak polos

"80."

Sehun tertawa, agak kikuk, "Aku cuma cari aman."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Dia membiarkan Sehun melarikan mobilnya dengan cepat, tapi jalanan mulai penuh dan Sehun tidak bisa sekencang tadi. Satu tangannya di stir, satunya lagi di persneling, gigi giginya sengaja diadu sampai bergemeretuk tanda kesal. Menurut Kyungsoo ini lucu. Dan Sehun melepas dasinya dengan tidak sabar, dia benci jalanan padat.

Kyungsoo menepuk tangan Sehun di atas persneling, mendengar bunyi-bunyian kemalasan dari Sehun membuatnya bosan di kendaraan, dia menepuk-nepuk tangan Sehun.

Tiba tiba Sehun membalik tangannya, jadilah dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan kini mengusapnya. Sehun menatapnya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa apa apa lagi selain menatapnya juga. AC-nya menyalakan?

"Sebentar lagi ada rest area, kau mau kesana?" tawar Sehun.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menolak, "Kau mau kesana?"

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Ok." kata Kyungsoo, dia melirik jam tangannya, berkat bantuan turbo tadi mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengejar ferry.

"Aku juga ingin makan."

Ah, biasa. Tidak Sehun tidak juga Jongin, yang ada dipikiran mereka paling cuma makanan.

Kyungsoo juga agak lapar, jadi selama Sehun di kamar mandi dia jajan.

"Apa yang kau makan?" tanya Sehun yang tiba tiba datang.

"Sudah cuci tangan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum."

"Sana, sana." usir Kyungsoo, supaya Sehun cuci tangan.

Dan Sehun kembali dengan tangan basah. Pengeringnya rusak, jadi dia menyambar tisu di nampan Kyungsoo.

"Aku beli burger untukmu."

"Wah, terimakasih."

Sehun mulai makan sambil memandangi jalan, semakin sore hari, semakin terang lampu mobil terlihat, Sehun benci melihat lampu lampu mencolok mata itu.

"Ayo pergi." ajak Sehun.

Kyungsoo membawa kentang gorengnya masuk mobil dan mereka masuk ke keramaian.

"Coba kita berangkat setidaknya setengah jam lebih awal." kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa apa." kata Sehun, di berkonsentrasi mencari celah menyalip di jalanan yang mulai melonggar lagi, "anggap saja ini main game."

Tapi Kyungsoo tahu Sehun masih kesal dengan jalan padat, jadi dia mengusap rambut Sehun, "Aku tahu sesuatu yang akan membuatmu lebih baik, Sehun."

"Apa itu?"

Dan tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo menciumnya di pipi.

Sehun tidak oleng, dia kembali menyetir zig zag mengikuti celah menyalip, Sehun jadi lebih bersemangat kalau dilihat dari caranya menyetir, "Waw."

Kyungsoo diam saja, menghabiskan kentang gorengnya.

"Sayang aku tidak bisa menciummu disini."

"Iya, tolong fokus pada jalan." kata Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum kecil sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Katamu Cancun dan Ibiza itu terlalu mahal, Kyung." kata Sehun, Kyungsoo tidak peduli lagi dia dipanggil Hyung atau tidak karena Oh Sehun seringnya memang lupa sopan santun.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kalau ke gunung atau ke laut, kau pilih yang mana?"

Kyungsoo berpikir, menghayal-hayal, dari sana saja Sehun bisa sedikit melirik kalau Kyungsoo larut dalam hayalannya dengan senang.

"Laut sepertinya bagus, kita bisa pergi dengan keduabelasan, kita bisa menarik pulang semuanya ke Korea!" seru Kyungsoo, sepertinya berkumpul dengan keduabelasan yang dirindukan memang menyenangkan, ya.

Jalanan di depan kosong dan Sehun bisa fokus pada hal lain dulu sekarang. Dan dia mencuri cium dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu." katanya lengkap dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Aku tahu, Sehun. Diamlah." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tetap mengatakan hal yang tidak manis. Tapi menurut Sehun, Kyungsoo manis manis saja.

+Fin+

Coba dengarkan Greenlight dari Troy, aku mendengarkan itu di perjalanan menuju Bandung kemarin. Awalnya aku cuma ingin menghindari ocehan manusia manusia yang hampir mati bosan, tapi aku malah dapat ide fanfic. Tapi kemarin saat semuanya sepi, supirku sepertinya jadi bosan atau lelah, jadi aku mengkode Ibu untuk bicara, lalu aku malah tidur, untungnya aku aman aman saja sampai tujuan.

Sudah lama aku tidak buat oneshot, rasanya OOC sekali, tapi aku ingin membuat Sehun yang kurang ajar karena kurasa walaupun aku bilang dia kurang ajar di Gula Gula dia sebenarnya kurang kurang ajar dan aku ingin menuliskan sikap bosan hidupku melalui seorang tokoh yang mungkin itu Kyungsoo, pokoknya ingin menunjukan sikap tidak manis saja.

Lama lama aku jadi terbiasa mengetik di ponsel, Gula Gula chapter depanpun juga akan dikerjakan di ponsel, doakan saja bisa panjang.

Jangan lupa PM aku!

Sekian, mohon maaf dan terimakasih! Semoga terhibur dengan fic yang tidak jelas ini.


End file.
